


An Army Of Bats

by AutisticAnxietyDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily, BigBrother!Nightwing, daddy!Bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticAnxietyDragon/pseuds/AutisticAnxietyDragon
Summary: The adults are gone what is Dick Grayson (AKA Robin) going to do?He's going to be the hero his younger siblings need even if it means facing the wrath of Daddy!Bats if . . . when they can return the adults.
Kudos: 98





	An Army Of Bats

Robin couldn’t believe it, all of the adults were gone. Not one of them was left on the planet, they were alone. The team had tried to remain calm, trying to figure out what happened and how they could reverse it as well as sending out teams to round up all of the children. Eventually Robin hacked into the TV system so the team could make an announcement, a way of getting to the others they couldn’t physically save right now. “Attention children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad, these are my friends Robin and Kid Flash,” Aqualad announced as they went live.

“We are using Justice League tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio and smartphone on the planet,” Robin continued as his fists clenched at his sides, his mind only half on their broadcast and half one something else.

“We know you must be scared and angry. We know that with your parents missing there’s a temptation to run wild. But please stay calm,” Kid Flash continued.

“We will find a way to bring the adults back but for now the oldest among you must step up,” Aqualad added and Robin took a deep breath before he to added on to the end:

“Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one.”

“Protect them,” Kid Flash added.

“It is up to you,” Aqualad finished and with that the stream ended. “Do you think we got through to them?” he asked as he turned towards his team, only to find Robin had left.

“I hope so. Hay were did Robin go?” Kid Flash asked as he turned and also noticed that Robin was gone.

* * *

Robin ran across the roof tops of Gotham trying to reach anyone in the manner and when that failed he tried to reach Barbara who thank fully answered her phone. “Dick?” she asked, panic clear in her tone.

“Babs thank god, where are you?” he asked as he grappled over to another building never once braking a sweat.

“I’m on my way over to the manner,” Barbara replied and Robin couldn’t help the sigh of relief that left him. “Where are you?” she asked.

“I’m on my way,” he replied and with that he disconnected the call and continued on his way. Wayne Manner loomed up ahead and Robin just had to hope and pray the ones inside were not harmed.

As Robin touched down on the ground outside the large iron gates of Wayne Manner Batgirl drew up on her motorcycle.

“Robin what happened? Where did the adults go?” she asked as she dismounted and pulled her best friend into a hug.

“We don’t know and right now that isn’t my main priority,” Robin replied and Batgirl nodded in agreement as the two turned towards the gate, Robin quickly hacked the gate systems allowing them entry and the two ran towards the front door. Robin grabbed his key from his utility belt and unlocked the door to silence. It was concerning (but expected) when Alfred did not come to greet them, and even more concerning that Robin could not hear any sounds from the manner at all. “Hello?!” Robin called out as Batgirl shut the door behind her shutting out the world outside. No sounds were heard, not one answered and Robin felt panic begin to sink in as he made his way towards the stairs. “Is anyone home?” he called again hoping he would hear something, anything that would indicate where the manners occupants were. “Batgirl head down to the cave and see if they managed to get down there,” Robin ordered and Batgirl nodded before she headed towards the study where the grandfather clock hid the entrance to the Batcave.

Slowly Robin checked the bedrooms to find all of them empty until he reached the final bedroom, the master bedroom. Robin slowly pushed open the door only to find a blade pointed at his throat (a dull training blade but a blade non the less). “Whoa Cass! It’s OK it’s me!” Robin cried as the light of the master bedroom flickered on illuminating Robin and the occupants all huddled together on the large bed.

“Dick?” she asked with her head titled to one side and Robin nodded as he slowly reached up to remove his domino mask. The blade was lowered from his throat and he pulled the eleven year old into his arms. “Alfred. Gone,” Cassandra said as she pulled away from him and Robin nodded.

“All of the adults have gone,” he said and he saw Cassandra’s eyes widen at that. “We need to get you somewhere safe. All of you. Batgirl is down in the cave, it’s time to put your costumes on,” Dick explained as he made his way over to the bed and lifted six month old Terry into his arms, the tiny baby gripped onto Dick’s cape as he sucked on his thumb. Cassandra returned to the bed and lifted two year old Helena into her arms the blonde girl wrapped her arms around Cassandra’s neck.

“Where we going?” ten year old Jason asked as he hopped from the bed and helped seven year old Tim and Stephanie down before he lifted four year old Damian onto his shoulders much to his aggravation.

“Mount. Justice,” Dick replied as eight year old Harper lifted three year old Cullen into her own arms. “You all need to grab your over night bags, they are already packed for emergencies. They are in the bottom of your closets,” Dick directed and the children all headed out to their own rooms while Dick headed to the nursery to grab Terry’s diaper bag.

Once everyone was ready Dick lead them down into the cave and set Terry down in his car seat. The teen let out a sigh and turned towards the costume tubes, it was time. Time for him to step out of his role as Robin and into the role he had created for himself. The boy pulled on the black Kevlar suit with the image of a blue bird on his chest and then he placed the black domino mask back over his eyes and pulled on the black gloves and boots as well, Dick Grayson was no longer Robin boy wonder but Nightwing, the hero he was always meant to be.

Nightwing turned to his siblings to find most of them already dressed and ready. Cassandra was wearing a black Kevlar suit with a yellow outline of a bat on the chest with material pulled up over the bottom half of her face and a black domino mask on her eyes. Her cape was black with a yellow underbelly, she was no longer Cassandra Cain-Wayne but now she was Black Bat.

Jason dressed in a suit exactly the same as Nigthwing’s but the bird on the chest was red not blue and he pulled on a red helmet over the top of his head covering the green domino mask. He then pulled on a brown leather jacket to complete the costume.

Harper pulled on her short sleeve black Kevlar suit with a crop sleeve black leather jacket over the top. The sit had a blue bird shape on the front of it, which was similar to Nightwing’s only smaller. She pulled on her blue Kevlar gloves and boots, topping of the ensemble with a blue domino mask.

The girl then turned to help her younger brother into the matching costume only his was dark pink where her was blue. Completing the transformation they were no longer Harper and Cullen Row-Wayne but were instead Bluebird (Harper) and Rosewing (Cullen).

Tim pulled on his costume easily, although he was the quietest of the bunch. Tim wore a red Kevlar top with black Kevlar pants and boots he had a full head cowl like Batman’s but without the ears. He had two utility belts crossed over his chest which held his cape in place. He was now Red Robin.

Stephanie was stood beside Tim talking to Batgirl about something as was her way of keeping calm. She dressed in a purple Kevlar suit which had a similar face covering at Black Bat did and she also had a purple domino mask to cover her eyes and a purple hood which she pulled up. The hood was attached to the matching purple cape, the girl had a black and white utility belt with black gloves and boots. Stephanie became Spoiler.

Damian was helped by Redwing into his suit. Damian was the knew Robin now and he wore a black hood with cape with a green domino mask, green boots and green gloves. He wore a red Asian style tunic with yellow pipping around the edges with the Robin ‘R’ on his left breast. He also wore black Kevlar pants.

Little Helena was changed by Black Bat into a black Kevlar suit with purple boots, knee pads, shoulder pads and gloves. She had a purple utility belt around her waist and a purple domino mask which pointed up like bat wings. From her back came a black and white cape. Helena was no more, she was now Huntress.

Nightwing then turned to little baby Terry and dressed him in a completely black outfit with red wings from his wrist to his armpits which was attached to his suit as a para-glider. The suit covered Terry’s feet and his hands and the baby was now Batman Beyond. “Let’s go,” Nightwing said as he picked up the car seat in one hand and settled Damian onto his back with the other. Black Bat settled Huntress onto her back while Bluebird settled Rosewing onto her hip.

* * *

Nightwing lead them all through the streets of Gotham until they finally reached the Zeta Beam and Nightwing enacted the code to allow his siblings and Batgirl entrance to the cave. “Recognized Nightwing B-01, Batgirl C-01, Black Bat C-02, Redwing C-03, Bluebird C-04, Red Robin C-05, Spoiler C-06, Robin C-07, Rosewing C-08, Huntress C-09, Batman Beyond C-10,” the computer announced as they appeared back in Mount. Justice where the rest of the team had now assembled, along with another kid known as Billy Batson.

“Who are you!” Kid Flash cried when they all appeared. “Why are there kids here?” he asked as he turned to look at the rest of the team and Billy.

“Chill Kid. I couldn’t leave them alone at home not with Agent A gone,” Nightwing soothed as he stepped forward after placing Robin onto the floor, but he kept Batman Beyond’s car seat in hand.

“Agent A? Wait Robin is that you?” Kid Flash asked with wide eyes and Nightwing bowed his head.

“I am no longer Robin. I am Nightwing, the Head of the Bat-family heroes,” Nightwing replied. “At least until we can figure out how to get the adults back,” he added.

“Who are the children with you Rob. . . I mean Nightwing?” M’Gann asked as she looked at the group of children, all of different ages.

“These are my siblings,” Nightwing replied as he slowly introduced everyone.

“Wait. . . Batman is raising a small army?!” Kid Flash cried in horror.

“Most of my siblings are born from unsafe households, some even living on the streets. Batman took them in to teach them how to defend themselves, it just so happened that in doing so they found a home,” Nightwing retorted as he made his way to the TV room where he set up everyone’s sleeping bags before he switched on a film for them to watch.

“Well we figured out that Captain Marvel is. . .”

“An eleven year old kid. Yeah I know,” Nightwing replied as he turned back to them once he was sure his siblings were distracted.

“Wait you knew?” Billy asked as he looked at Robin is awe.

“Of course I knew. Batman is my mentor remember?” Nightwing replied with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh right,” Billy replied. “But that isn’t important right now. What’s important is that I can travel through the two dimensions. As Billy I am automatically brought to the child dimension, but as Captain Marvel. . .”

“Your taken to the adult dimension of course,” Nightwing interrupted. “You are the only way we can talk to the League members so we can work together to once again unite the dimensions and return the adults,” he added.

* * *

The final battle had been hard on them all, but to stand in the battle field and look up to find Batman once again looking at him, it was all Nightwing could do not to collapse and simply cry until he could cry no more.

They all returned to Mount. Justice to find Catwoman already there cradling Terry in her arms with her other arm wound tightly around Helena and the other gathered around them. “Father!” Robin cried and ran towards Batman who scooped the four year old into his arms and under his cape.

“I can explain,” Nightwing defended.

“We will speak about it once we are at home,” Batman replied and with that he turned towards the Zeta Beam with his family following close behind. Nightwing stayed down in the cave, he took a shower and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a loose fitted white tee, he sat himself down on a bench in the gym and just stared at the floor his thoughts going wild, he wondered if he could have done something different, changed what he had done. Found a safe house for his siblings to hid in until the adults returned, he was so lost in thought that he did not notice anyone in the room with him until they sat on the bench beside him. Dick flinched and refused to look up. “Dick look at me,” came the voice of not Batman, but Bruce Wayne Dick’s adopted father. Dick tentatively lifted his head to look Bruce in the eye, Bruce had also showered and changed as was now wearing a fitted white tee and a pair of fuzzy black pajama pants decorated in the yellow bat logo (a gag gift from Dick and his siblings last fathers day).

“I’m sorry,” Dick blurted before he could stop himself and Bruce’s eyebrow raised, the only show that he was surprised by what Dick had said. “I know I should have thought of a different plan. I should have kept them hidden better. But I just couldn’t think and I couldn’t leave them alone B I just couldn’t,” Dick found himself pacing around the gym his arms waving in every direction.

“Dick I’m not mad,” Bruce called over his sons ranting and Dick stopped as his head whipped to the side to stare at Bruce with wide eyes. “What you did today was exceptional. Not only did you held to save the world and reunite the adults and the children but you protected your younger siblings the only way you thought would be the best,” he added as he stood himself and placed his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “I am proud of you Dick,” he added and Dick’s eyes began to shine with tears as he threw himself into Bruce’s chest and the man wound his arms around the boy and held him tight.

“I was so scared Bruce,” he whispered.

“I know. So was I,” Bruce admitted.

“You? But Batman’s not scared of anything,” Dick teased as he looked up at Bruce who smiled sadly down at Dick.

“Both Bruce and Batman will always be scared of one thing,” Bruce replied and Dick tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“What?” he asked eventually.

“Loosing their family,” Bruce replied and Dick placed his head back onto Bruce’s chest and let out a rattling sigh.

“I love you dad,” Dick breathed.

“And I love you,” Bruce replied in a whisper.

* * *

In the weeks that followed Dick permanently became Nightwing and Jason took over the mantle of Robin. Although the bat-children all had their own hero names they were not allowed to use them until they had proved they had earned it so they had to be Robin first.

It rocked the Bat-family when Jason was killed and it took Bruce a long time to even entertain the idea of Stephanie taking over, but eventually he allowed it. Only a few months later Stephanie decided that she not longer wanted to be Robin and took the Spoiler once again so Tim took over being Robin.

When Jason returned to their family, it was hard on everyone but especially Tim as Jason believed that Tim had replaced him. It took months and months of therapy for both Jason and Tim before Tim hung up the mantle of Robin and became Red Robin. Jason hung up the title of Red Hood and once again returned as Redwing.

Harper was Robin for only three weeks before she re-took her title as Bluebird and Damian finally stepped up and took on the roll as Robin as he was destined to do.

The other children to young yet to fight crime along side their father, mother and siblings but one day they to would take up the roll as Robin, and some even the roll of Batman once Bruce retired in the years later.

But one thing never changed and that was the love Bruce and Batman held for their children as he watched them grow and become the hero’s they are today or will be in the future and Dick was always there to protect his younger siblings throughout everything, just as he did on that fateful day when he had to become Nightwing for the very first time, that day when he didn’t know if he would ever see his father again. But Nightwing knew that one day the day would come when he would never see his father again, but the title of Batman would live on of that Nightwing and Dick were sure of.


End file.
